To get to school each morning, Kevin takes a train 17.53 miles and a car 12.64 miles. In total, the journey takes 42.2 minutes. How many miles is Kevin's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Kevin travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on train + distance on car = total distance. ${1}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ Kevin travels 30.17 miles in total.